Let it Fade to White
by Max Cake
Summary: When Iceland falls into a coma, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Molossia, Hutt River, and Kugelmugel embark on a journey to find the cure which resides in Iceland's subconsciousness, or does it really? As they journey through a land in his mind outside Iceland's condition is getting worse everyday. Can they save the boy they love or will the queen get to him first?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Back again! I had this plot bunny running around in my head and it wouldn't die so I started to write this. I liked it so much I turned it into a story. I hope you enjoy!**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Scientists have proven that no two flakes of snow are the same. That be the same said for siblings. For example Norway and Iceland. Two completely different people yet still related.

Norway really does care for Iceland but Iceland is just unsure of what he should feel for his new found big brother.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tiny snow flakes drifted through the air and landed on the soft head of pale blond that was standing in the middle of the flurry. The man looked up, his dull, blue eyes staring out into the sky. He held out his palm and let the snow fall onto his smooth, pale skin. It melted after a few seconds, leaving a miniscule puddle the size of a pinhead in his palm. His expression remained expressionless as he continued to stare out into the endless pale blue of the sky before him.

After a few minutes his clothes were checkered with small flakes of snow, his hair also collecting the small, white puffs. In the distance large, grey clouds ominously loomed, giving a sign of an impending snow storm headed his way. If he stayed out there any longer he would be a forever frozen exhibit of the vast, icy landscape.

Suddenly he felt a light movement on his lap. He looked down at the teen that lye sleeping on him. The boy unconsciously brushed his short, whitish-gray hair out of his eyes and moved around, adjusting his position and settling back down again.

The man felt the soft, warm breaths of the boy and let a very small smile grace his features. He gently rubbed the boy's back and stared back out at the flat landscape around him. The clouds were getting closer and closer every minute and the man new that soon he would have to wake up the sleeping boy and take him back home.

It was strange really. They were blood brothers but still looked nothing alike in anyway. They didn't act the same, speak the same, nor live the same, yet they still enjoyed each other's company.

Unbeknownst by the man, the boy that was sleeping soundly on his lap just a few minutes earlier slowly opened his violet eyes and stared out silently at the area around him, as if trying to remember where he was and what he had been doing before. That's when he realized he was lying on someone. He skimmed his memories trying to replay the last memory he had. Then he found it. He had been running in the snow trying to get away from Norway. They had been playing a game of tag when he had tripped on a fissure of ice in the ground and fell, banging his head on a nearby boulder. He didn't remember anything after that so that must've ment that he had been rendered unconscious due to the fall.

This was true and he knew it because he had a very nauseating migraine that made his skull feel like it was being pulled apart from the inside. He then felt a sharp pain in his head and he light out a loud moan of pain. He tried to push himself up but he felt a large amount of force being applied to his chest and had no choice but to lay back down.

"Rest Iceland, you gave yourself quite a bang. Don't stress yourself." The man said.

Iceland recognized that voice. Norway. So he saved him then? It was a miracle that he wasn't dead yet. That bang probably gave him a serious concussion, but thanks to Norway's knowledge in the medical area, he knew just how to handle the situation.

"W-what do y-you mean? I'm f-fine. P-perfectly n-normal." Iceland stuttered, shivering slightly.

Norway had removed Iceland's bow that was always tied around his neck and tied I around his head, sliding it under the boy's hair, using it as a bandage and as pressure to stop the mild case of blood loss from the wound on his head. His crimson blood had seeped through the bandage enough to see but not enough to soil the entire thing.

The amount of pain caused by the bang was almost unbearable for the younger nation. He had never hurt this badly in his life. He let out another loud moan of pain and clenched his eyes shut. He bit his tongue to prevent him letting out a scream.

Norway noticed this action and frowned. It was worse than he had thought. The boy was in so much pain. The reason he hadn't taken Iceland to a hospital earlier was because (1) There was none in a couple miles and (2) he didn't want to disturb Iceland while trying to get him to the car that was parked a kilometer away.

Iceland's pain filled violet eyes stared up at the sky not closed, but not fully open either. Snow had also begun to cling to him and the jacket that covered him. It wasn't his own because he was still wearing it. He looked over at Norway who sat staring at him. He was only dressed in a pair of dark gray slacks, a vest and a crisp, white dress shirt. He didn't have on a jacket. Did he come wearing one? He pried at his memories trying to remember. No. He had come wearing a jacket. So that ment Norway had given him his jacket. He smiled slightly and looked into Norway's soulless blue eyes.

"You didn't have to give me you're jacket you know. I'dve been just fine without." He said. Norway shook his head. "No. You needed it more than I did and you looked cold with just that thin jacket on, besides I'm perfectly fine, no need to worry." Iceland looked confused. "It's not a wanting it but thinking about what the other person would need. Putting their needs in front of your own. Yes, I wanted to wear it but I thought about you. So, I gave you my jacket" He explained. Iceland nodded slowly, his brain processing what his brother had told him. The two sat in silence for a while after that, Norway doing nothing in particular and Iceland, thinking over what his big brother had told him.

_He didn't have to do it but he did it anyways. Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought. _Iceland told himself. Soon he realized something. Norway saved your life you now owe him yours. He frowned. He didn't like that thought. But… like Norway had said It isn't about thinking about yourself but about others first. His frown soon turned into a small smile.

"Hey, Norway." Iceland said, lifting his hand with all of his remaining strength and tugged on his brother's shirt. He heard thunder rumble off in the distance. Norway looked down at his little brother. "Thank you Norway. You saved my life and gave me a chance to continue living in this world. In return I now owe you my life." Iceland said. Norway frowned and shook his head again. "I can't accept that Ice, I don't like taking people's freedom by life debt. No need to get all modest on me now. we forgive and forget."

Iceland smiled. He knew he would say that. He was starting to feel really cold and struggled to keep his eyes open. He began to shiver. "D-don't think… of it as a l-life debt but as an eternal thank you. It's ….thanks to y-you that I'm alive… right now. I j-just want …you t-too…k-kno…."Iceland felt really cold and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Slowly he drifted back into a deep sleep one that he wouldn't awake from for the next few weeks.

"ICELAND!" Norway yelled, grabbing his little brother and pulling him into a hug. He cried softly into the boys shoulder. He still had a pulse and he was still breathing but he was just barley hanging on to his life. His teeth chattered, he shivered violently and his lips grew purple. He began to grow extremely pale. They had been in the cold for too long. He had caught hypothermia. "Come on now, Ice! Stay with me !" He yelled.

It was weird. Norway was the least covered up but it was Iceland who caught it. Why? He was usually immune to this sort of weather. But at that moment Norway didn't care. If Iceland didn't get correct medical attention quickly he would die.

Quickly he picked up his little brother bridal style and ran to the car. He dropped the boy into the front seat and hopped in front of the wheel. He started the ignition with a roar and pushed the gas peddle down hard. He shot off down the icy terrain nit caring about his life at the moment.

Iceland's breaths began to grow shot and ragged as if something was messing with his breathing pattern. "Come on! Stay with me here Island! You're going to be okay. We're gonna get help!" He yelled, pushing the car to over 70 mph.

The town soon came into view and right on time to. Norway just hoped he wasn't too late to save his brother's life.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Anyways Happy Swedish Independence day as of Thursday, June 06, 2013! Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews= inspiration=motivation= faster updates!**

**Bye!**

**EDIT August 19, 2013:**

**Hey I fixed up this chapter because I noticed how this chapter had 613 views but the newest ones ranged form 23-35 views. I hope it wasn't to bad before but I hope you like it more since I edited it. One of the reasons I din't edit the whole Iceland owing Norway his life part was because I had no idea how to fix that in to another scene that wouldn't have a drastically huge effect on the on going story. So I kept it the same. Sorry if it's absolutely horrible. **

**Also as some off you may or may not have noticed the difference I only changed a bit of what was originally written. I just felt that as I said earlier I had no idea how to change this chapter without drastically changing the entire story plot. SORRY!**


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of multiple shoe clad feet pounded against the linoleum tile.

Nurses pushed a gurney through the hospitals winding halls. The boy on top of the gurney had silverfish hair and a critical head wound. The nurses had been told by the man who brought him in that he had bashed his head on a rock and had caught hypothermia.

The boy's eyes were shut. He had an oxygen mask on. He was a serious case of hypothermia. He had stopped shivering several minutes before giving the sign that he was getting worse. His lips were an icy blue color and his skin the color snow.

The doors to a hospital room slammed open. Multiple hands lifted him onto the bed and others pushed the gurney out of the room. Gloved hands pulled off his jacket and dress shirt, leaving his chest bare. A nurse pulled out a small flashlight and opened one of his eyelids.

"No response." She said turning off the flashlight and quickly putting it away. They took his blood pressure and checked his pulse. It was extremely weak. His temperature was 90.5 degrees Fahrenheit. They hooked him up to a heart monitor and rushed to heat the boy up.

Based on what his brother had told them he they had been outside on the ice when he tripped and fell. They were out there for almost three and half hours. The boy was somewhat wet and he was losing his body heat fast.

They grabbed multiple electric blankets and wrapped him in them. He thrashed around wildly and began to scream as if it hurt him. The doctors were confused. It was natural for hypothermia victims to get worse as they got warmer but never in all their years of medical treatment had they seen a reaction like this. They had nurses hold his arms and legs down but he resisted none the less.

"Damn, this kid is strong!" one of the doctors yelled, exasperated. "Someone get David in here! Now! This is his department!" Another yelled. A nurse nodded and ran out of the room.

After about 4 minutes of thrashing around he finally stopped. "Well thank God." Someone said. That's when they herd it. That continuous beep. They all looked at the heart monitor.

"HE'S FLAT LINING! GIVE HIM CPR NOW!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Norway passed the lobby of the hospital worriedly. It had been almost 2 hours since he had brought Iceland to the hospital.

How was Iceland? Was he okay? Many questions ran through his head at once.

The hospital doors then burst open and standing there were the three other Nordic countries plus Mr. Puffin.

They rushed over to Norway and tried to comfort him.

"We came as soon as you called." Denmark said, Mr. Puffin standing on his head.

"Where is he!?" Finland asked a scared expression visible on his face. "Is he alright?!"

Norway shrugged and began to unconsciously chew on his fingernails. Sweden grabbed his hand away. "Don't do that. It ruins you're nails." He said.

"I'm sorry Sverige; I'm just really worried about Iceland. I haven't gotten any word about his condition yet. I just really don't want to lose my brother." Norway said letting a small tear slip down his cheek.

Denmark frowned. He grabbed the Norwegian by his shoulders and forced him to look at him. "We aren't gonna lose him. You aren't gonna lose him. He's not gonna die. He's going to be perfectly fine. Now quit worrying your face off and calm down." Norway nodded calmly and said nothing. Normally he would've scolded the Dane for touching him but he didn't react in the slightest.

Denmark smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Everything's going to be okay, Norge. Island will be home soon before you know it. Then we'll go back to being a family." He said.

Finland and Sweden smiled at the Dane and the Norwegian. Mr. Puffin deciding he didn't want to be part of this friendly moment flew over to Sweden and landed on his shoulder.

Suddenly a doctor tapped Sweden on the shoulder. The Swede turned around and faced the man. "Excuse me sir. Are you a friend of the boy that was brought in today with Hypothermia?" he asked. Sweden nodded and brought Norway over. "He brought him in." he said holding out Norway.

The doctor nodded. "Well he's in critical condition but he's stable. I'm sorry to say this but I'm afraid you're friend has fallen into a coma. But you can see him. Would you like to?" The four Nordics nodded. "Follow me then, please." The doctor said as he walked away. The Nordics exchanged sad glances before following the doctor. He led them down winding hallways that smelled of chemicals and sterilizers.

Soon they came upon a room. The room number was 403. "When you go inside the lead surgeon will be there and would like to ask you a few questions. Okay?" The boys nodded. "Alright then, good luck." The doctor smiled before allowing the boys to go inside.

As soon as they saw the Icelandic boy they ran over to his bedside quickly.

He still had the oxygen mask on and had a bandage going around his head over the wound that he had gotten when he fell. He had a few other bandages placed here and there on his body. He wasn't as pale and his lips were back to their normal pink color.

He was covered in many blankets. Besides him on a table sat his clothes washed and dried, folded neatly in a pile.

Mr. Puffin flew over to his unconscious owner and landed on his head.

Norway gently brushed a few stray bangs away from his eyes and smiled. _At least he's alive._

"Ahem." The boys turned around and saw a man dressed in a white lab coat and had a notebook and pencil in his hands. He extended his hand to Norway and he shook it.

"My name is Doctor James Connors and I was the lead surgeon on you're brothers case. And you are?" he asked.

Norway avoided I contact. How could he explain it to him? After a few seconds he decided on an answer. "Which name do you want?" he asked. Doctor Connors looked confused. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. You have more than one name?" Norway nodded. "We all do." He gestured to the three others behind him.

"What are you doing Norge? You know it's dangerous to tell a mortal about us." Denmark whispered loudly. Norway yanked on his tie to make a point. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing." He answered.

"I guess I'll take both of you're names then." The doctor said, taking his pencil in hand and getting prepared to write. "My human name is Lukas Bondevik. My country name is the Kingdom of Norway." He said calmly.

The doctor's head snapped up. "Wait. You're joking right? The Kingdom of Norway? Seriously? And what are you three? Sweden, Finland and Denmark?" Doctor Connors asked, laughing at his own joke.

The countries looked at each other and nodded.

The doctor stopped laughing when they saw how serious their expressions were. "You mean you're serious? You're actual countries?"

They all nodded. "Yup! I'm Matthias Kholer aka, the Kingdom of Denmark." The Dane said with a huge smile on his face. "I'm Berwald Oxenstierna aka the Kingdom of Sweden." Sweden said. "I'm Tino Väinämöinen aka the Republic of Finland!" Finland said waving his hand in a hello pattern.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Connors asked.

Sweden walked over to him and stared at him. "Do you really want to know?"

Doctor Connors shivered. "N-n o, I'm g-good."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Word Count: 1,291


	3. Chapter 3

After explaining the situation to Doctor Connors the four Nordics sat next to the comatose country and watched him sleep.

"Do you know how long he'll stay like this?" Denmark asked. He had his hand rested on top of Iceland's right while Norway had his over Iceland's left. Out of all of them those two had the closest connections to the youngest Nordic country. Doctor Connors shook his head in dismay. "I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you but I don't have a clue how long he'll stay like this. His condition is confusing. If he's the personification of Iceland shouldn't he be immune to anything and everything?" Finland smiled meekly. "Weither a country gets sick or not depends on the status of their land. We are immune to everything you are right, but when our countries are suffering from financial problems, severe pollution, war or protests; if it becomes bad enough we become vulnerable to any dise-" "But there's nothing wrong with Islands' country. So why is he like this?" Norway asked, a confused look crossing his features. "The reason he's sick isn't because of something that's happening in his country, it's because something's happening inside of him. What it is I don't know but it must be pretty severe."

The four Nordics and Doctor Connors turned around. Standing in the doorway was none other than The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland himself in all of his gentlemanly glory. "I came as soon as you called." England said walking over to the five. "What are you doing here, **Arthur**?" Norway growled through clenched teeth. "I called him. I thought he could help." Finland defended shyly. Norway gave him a dirty glare. "Why **him**? Why not Vladimir? He's just as good if not better than the limey." "I heard that!" England called out angrily. "I know!" the Norwegian responded bitterly.

England frowned. "I didn't come all the way out here to fight. I came to help Emil. No need to explain, Tino told me over the phone. I think I can he-" "HEY ENGLAND! WHERE DID YOU DISSAPEAR TOO?! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!" The Brit scowled as the American burst into the room, his trusty hamburger in hand. Denmark smiled widely and walked over to America. He put his arm around his neck. "What up Dude!? Long time no s-GAAAHHH!" Norway yanked on his tie, choking the Dane. "Stop pulling my tie Nor! It really hurts!" Norway frowned. "If you didn't wear one then I wouldn't have anything to yank, you stupid Dane." He pulled the tie again to make a point. America chuckled and backed out from under Denmark's hand.

Doctor Connors watched the "Men" in front of him fight, confused about the two that entered the hospital room, and the "Vladimir" character that was mentioned. Sweden, noticing the doctor's confusion kneeled down next to him. "The loud, blond boy with glasses is America 'nd the one with large eyebrows is England. Vladimir is Romania." Connors nodded his head in understanding. "Thank you Sweden." Sweden nodded. " Welcome.

After the countries had brawled it out they all got back to their respective poses, England and Norway scowled at each other causing a thick tension that could be sliced through with a knife. That was disrupted when they heard a slight rustle of sheets and a small moan. They turned to face the hospital bed and saw that Iceland had changed position. His hand fisted some of the blankets as a pained look crossed his face. Doctor Connors walked over to him and felt his temperature. He was at normal temperature. England walked over to the Doctor and held out his hand. "Hello. My name is Arthur Kirkland and…." He looked over at the Nordics. They nodded. "I'm Arthur Kirkland the human personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." Doctor Connors shook his hand. "Doctor Connors, M.D." America walked up next to England. "I'm Alfred Foster Jones or otherwise known as the United States of America, pleasure to meet you Doctor Connors." England stared at him in shock. "Since when do you act mature!?" he yelled. America stared back at him, a blank look similar to Norway's on his face. "I can be serious when I want to be, England. You're not the only one." Norway snickered in the backround. "Whatever." England frowned, turning his back to the American in frustration. "Anyways Doctor Connors, if you would be so kind as to leave the room now, I must talk to the others about some things that should not be heard by mortal ears even if they know our secret. Okay?" He asked turning back to face Connors. Connors nodded. "Sure…uh…I'll leave now." Then he grabbed his clipboard and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.

England turned to face the others. "So what "things" do you need to tell us that Doctor Connors can't hear?" Denmark asked raising his hands and making air quotes around 'things'. "Oh nothing. I just wanted him out of the room so I wouldn't have to answer his questions and interrupt our conversation." Norway frowned. "Wow '**Iggy**'. I would never have thought you to do such an ungentlemanly thing." He purposely used America's pet name for him to irritate him. England snarled. "Sod off Norway, or should I call you 'Fairy'?" England smirked at the thought. Norway gasped. "You wouldn't." England nodded. "Oh.. I would." "No." "Yes." No." "Yes." "NO." "YES." "Jerk." "Don't care." "Don't." "FA." NO." "IRY" "Don't you dare say it." "FAIRY. NORWAY IS A FAIRY." Norway's face darkened. "I will forever hate you." "Don't care." "**ANYWAYS.**" Sweden came in between the two, breaking the feud apart. Norway and England backed off, not wanting to get the Swede angry.

"Anyways, Iceland is in a coma at the moment, not being caused by any problems in his country, but from an internal problem. Has he been acting strange lately?" England asked. Finland nodded. "Yeah. Iceland and I were out a few days ago having lunch. Everything was fine until he saw the knife that the waiter had brought to cut his fish with. He freaked out and ran out of the restraint crying hysterically. When we got back to my house he told me that he was sorry for acting like that. He was breathing rapidly and sweating. When I asked him why he acted strangely he said that he didn't want to talk about it in detail but that it reminded him of something that happened to him when he was younger. He didn't tell me what happened to him so I can't help you much there. Sorry." The Nordic countries turned to face him. "Why didn't you tell us about that!?" Norway yelled."SORRY!" Finland yelled upset by Norway yelling at him. "No. I think you just answered my question, Finland. Thank you. It seems Iceland is suffering from anxiety. And by what you're telling me Finland it must be something extremely traumatizing. I'm guessing that he was thinking about that event and wasn't paying attention to where he was going and fell. That partially helped him fall into the coma. The second part is that his health was decreasing due to his increasing anxiety. Therefore due to his health lacking his body became immune to frostbite allowing him to catch it and falling into a coma completely. Few countries have had this happen to them before, I being one of them. But that was when I was a new country and didn't know what I was supposed to do, but I didn't fall into a coma and mine had different circumstances." The Brit explained. "So all we have to do is wait for him to wake up then we can take him home?" Denmark asked.

England sighed. "I'm afraid it's not so simple. You see. The only way to wake him up now is by finding the cure. We countries have a complex bodily function and due to how we are built human medicine will have little to no effect on us." "Can you put this in easier terms?" Norway asked annoyed. "Fine. The cure to Iceland's anxiety lies not in this world but in his mind."

To be continued…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I just had to have Iggy and Norway have a rivalry.

Please review and be the awesome little readers that I know you are. Till next time! Sorry for the short chapter. I was kinda in a rush and only had a 45 minute dead line. I promise it'll be at least 2,000 words next time!


	4. Iceland and Mr Puffin part 1

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

That's all Iceland could do.

Deciding with nothing better to do he replayed important events in his countries history. _860 AD: Naddoddr discovered Iceland, then __Garðarr Svavarsson__ discovered Iceland. 874: the settlement of Iceland began. 930: the Icelandic Commonwealth was founded. _

He sighed. So far so good. He kept going. Of coarse he was skipping some. He just needed something to occupy himself. _1085: __Ísleifur Gissurarson__ became the first __bishop__ of Iceland. 1104:__ Hekla destroyed a settlement in Þjórsárdalur._

He cringed at that one, but kept on. _1106: __Jón Ögmundsson__ is made the second of bishop of Iceland, in __Hólar__. 1197: __Jón Loftsson__ died. 1238: __Battle of Örlygsstaðir__. 1241: Snorri Sturluson was murdered. 1244: Battle of the Gulf._

He was getting bored so he skipped ahead a few centuries. _1625: The first person was burned for being suspected of witchcraft. _He frowned. The person had been innocent. He knew it. _1627: The Turkish abductions. Pops took me to Constantinople then. _He smiled at the memory. He had had such a good time when he was with the Ottoman Empire but he still remembered that over 300 of his people were forced into slavery throughout Europe. _1656: The __Kirkjuból witch trial__s. 1703: the first Census of my people. 1707: The bubonic plague reached me. _He hated that time. He had been sick for a long time due to that and a quarter of his population had died.

"SCREW THIS!" HE shouted angrily. His past had been filled with so much heartache and bloodshed. He hated to remember it. Tears ran down his face as he remembered the most recent. It was the time he almost lost Mr. Puffin…

_Iceland shivered quietly. His teeth clacked together from the cold. In human appearance he was about 16 years old. The year was 1997. He pulled his jacket closer to his body. Mr. Puffin flew overhead. _

"_Hey kid, do you know where we're even going!? I'm Starving up here!" Mr. Puffin called out loudly. Iceland looked up at the bird, his features showing no emotion much like Norway's. "Yes. I know where we're going. I'm not lost." Iceland answered. "Could've fooled me." Mr. Puffin muttered. Iceland snapped. That was it._

"_You know what, go on ahead. If you're' so desperate to get home then go." Mr Puffin stopped. He stared back at Iceland. Landing gently on the icy ground he turned around to face him. "Are you serious? You're kidding me right? You don't want me here?" The sea bird asked. "No. Better yet seeing as how you always complain about how hard you're life is with me why don't you just leave for good. Go ahead. Go live in on your own. Since you don't need me…." His voice trailed off. Mr. Puffin just stared at him. For once he actually felt something for the Icelander. "Fine….If you don't want me here then I'll just leave. Um….well then bye…Iceland." Then he flew off. Iceland looked up and watched as his bird flew away soon turning into a tiny black spec in the sky and disappearing among the horizon. He had called him by his name. Not Kid or Brat. He called him Iceland._

_Iceland realizing what he had done collapsed on his knees and let the bottled up feelings come out at once in tears. Why did he care now that Mr. Puffin was gone? That bird had been a pain his neck since the day he learned to talk. He had always wanted him to leave. But now that he was finally gone why did Iceland feel empty inside? _

_His hot tears dripped onto his clothes as slid his hands through his silvery hair. Iceland's once empty eyes showed sadness. He let out a long strangled cry that echoed through the air, but not far enough to reach the puffin that was flying away from the boy._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOX_

Norway was holding Iceland's pale hand tightly. He watched the boy as he slept.

Sweden sat across the room holding Finland's hand. Denmark had gone out to collect Sealand after America and England had left much to Sweden's disapproval.

England had pulled Norway aside before he had left with America. He had explained the spell that was to be used to find the cure. Norway had it memorized was ready to use it as soon as Denmark arrived back. Never in all his life had he believed that he would one day have to save his brothers life. Iceland was a strong boy and could do anything once he had his mind set to it. He glanced at the youngest Nordic beside him. If someone had told him before this had ever happened he would have frowned and said that they were lying. Because of his pride Iceland never liked to accept anything, he had been like that ever since he matured into an adult. To be honest he missed having Iceland there to tell him to stop trying to get him to call him "Big Brother". He missed Iceland, short temper and all.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Norway looked up to see Denmark looking down at him with a sad expression on his face. "Don't worry Nor, we'll save him. I promise you." Norway looked up at the Dane with a calm look. He stood up slowly and then turned to face the Dane. Then he did the unthinkable. He hugged him. Denmark's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Then he realized just how this whole thing affected his friend. He felt Norway's silent cries against his shoulder and his wet tears seep through his shirt. Denmark hugged Norway back letting the Norwegian let his feelings out on the Dane. "I-I just miss him s-so much. I j-just want h-him back a-again." Norway cried hugging Denmark tighter. Denmark rubbed circles into Norway's back as he whispered soothing words to him.

Sweden and Finland now holding Sealand watched the scene go on. "Mama, will Iceland ever wake up?" Sealand asked. Finland looked down. "I don't know Sealand. I don't know."


	5. Iceland and Mr Puffin part 2

_It had been a few weeks since Mr. Puffin had left. Iceland stayed cooped up in his room all day staring out his window. The only time he ever went out was to eat or when he was forced too. He hadn't talked for those weeks either. Not a word had left his lips. Nothing. The Nordics worried for the youngest. They never asked him why he stayed quiet or why he stayed in his bedroom. They didn't need to. They already knew. Mr. Puffin was gone. They would take turns checking on Iceland to make sure he was o.k. _

_One day Iceland decided to leave his bedroom and take a walk around his home. He loved the city. It was a nice place and the sun was almost always shining. But today wasn't that way. Sure it was sunny and the town's people bustled about doing their daily routine. But Iceland didn't feel happy. He didn't feel anything close to it. His eyes were always filled with sadness and he never smiled. He began to become like Norway, cold, silent and distant._

_As he wondered through the streets he failed to notice two pairs of eyes following his every movement._

_He walked along the sides of the buildings that lined the street. Suddenly he was pulled into an alley. A hand was thrown over his mouth and he was pushed behind up against the wall roughly. His body was filled with pain. He opened his eyes and saw two people staring back at him with psychotic grins. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" One of them said. "__Það__virðist sem við__höfum__lítinn dreng__. __Hmm__...__ég segi__ekki meira__en__sextán__eða__sautján*." The other said. Iceland's eyes grew wide as he struggled to get out of the 1st man's grip. It didn't help. The man only tightened his grip. "Stop trying kid. Struggling will get you nowhere where we're going." The 1st man grinned. Then he pulled out a roll of duct tape. Iceland knew what was going on. He thrashed around even more. Why was this hapening to him? As soon as he decided to leave the comfort of his home this had to happen. The 2nd man grabbed him and turned him around allowing the 1st man to wrap the duct tape around his wrists. Iceland didn't stop. He wasn't ging to let them have him. No way. He felt the hand being lifted off his mouth and being replaced with a strip of tape. No! He thought frantically. I will not let it end this way! _

_They began to tdrag him farther into the alley where they had a van parked. He tried to pull away but it was no use. He was going to die. They would kill him. Right before the two threw him inside the van they heard something. It sounded like something hard hitting a hand. They turned around. Standing in the middle of the hallway was a man maybe late 20's with black hair. He wore an crisp Italian suit,white scarf, and black tuxedo shoes. He was hittinghis hand with a baseball bat slowly as he stared at the two men who held Iceland. He had a cigarette in his mouth and his eyes were covered by black Aviators'. He had a wierd looking scar above his left eye.**_

"_Oi Chappy. I suggest let my young one go, unless you want to be sleepin' with the fishes." He spoke English with a thick Icelandic accent. The two scowled at him but Iceland could see a hint of fear in their eyes. Who was this guy? Did he know him? "You really think we're gonna give this kid up so easily? Well think again!" The 1st guy yelled as he ran to the man, a loaded gun in his hand. The mysterious man didn't even flinch. When the 1st man got close enough to him the Mysterious man hit him upsode the head with the bat. All you could here was a sickening 'THWACK' then the man fell to the ground. The man turned his head back up to face the 2nd man. "So, you want to be next?" The 2nd man shook his head quickly. "Then scram." The 2nd man nodded quickly and ran off leaving Iceland to fall on the ground. He winced as his body hit the ground hard. The man walked towards him . Iceland puched himself away from the man until he couldn't go any further. The man reached him and knelt down in front of him. Iceland could practically feel the murderous aura the man was giving off. He closed his eys and tesed up. But nothing happened. "Geez kid. I'm not gonna hurt you." Iceland opened his eyes and saw the man looking at him. He took off his Aviatiors' and ran a hand through his pitch black hair. Then he noticed a pink bow tie around his neck. Pink? _

_No. It couldn't be. Iceland thought to himself. The man rested the Aviators' on his head and reached out to Iceland and pulled the duct tape off his mouth. "Are you O.K?" He asked. Iceland simply nodded. Could this really be him? Turning Iceland around he took the duct tape of off Iceland's wrists'. "W-who are you?" Iceland asked. The man cracked a grin. "I think you already know who I am, don't you Iceland." Iceland smiled as tears fell from his eyes. He reached out and hugged the man in front of him. The man hugged him back. "I missed you so much Mr. Puffin." He cried, Mr. Puffin smiled and hugged him even tighter. Soon a bright light enveloped him then dissapeared. In it's spot was a Puffin with a white belly and pink bow tie. "I missed you to Kid." _

_Iceland smiled and hugged the small bird close to his chest as if afraid to lose him. "I'm so sorry. I am so so very sorry for what I did to you ever forgive me?" Iceland held the Puffin up to eye level with him. He could've sworn he saw him smile. "Don't worry kid, I already have." Iceland smiled and held the bird to him. "I love you Mr. Puffin. Never forget that. No matter what I say." "Ya, Ya, I love you too. Now can we please go home and eat!? I haven't had breakfast yet and you still owe me." Mr. Puffin shouted flapping his wings wildly. "O.K. fine, when we get home I'll give you as much Salmiakki and fish as you want." Iceland said. "YES! NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" "I have one condition though." "What is it!?" "We must never speak about what happened today to anyone, clear?" Mr. Puffin nodded his head. "Now let's eat!" he yelled loudly as he flew up to his resting postion on Iceland's shoulder. Iceland smiled and stood up. "Let's go home."_

_Extra ending: _

"_How did you become a person to begin with?" Iceland asked. Mr. Puffin smiled. "That wierd British guy said it might help so he turned me into a human. I was pretty freaking scary wasn't I!? Even you were scared! HAHAHAHA!" "Yes you were."_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

**And so comes our close to Iceland and Mr. Puffin's story. I really wanted to finish it in this chapter so ta-da. The next chapter will be the chapter all of you have waited for. The Nordics finally venture into Iceland's memories! *cue the cheers***

***** **It seems we have a little boy. Hmm...I say no more than sixteen or seventeen.**

**** I got the design for Human! Mr. Puffin from this doujjin called Northern Brother beat along with the scentence: "Oi Chappy. I suggest you let my young one go or you'll be sleepin' with the fishes."**

**Until next time people!**


	6. Chapter 6

All of the Nordics plus Sealand and Mr. Puffin stood together in the quite large hospital room and looked at each other. It was quite.

"So who's going with me?" Norway asked. The countries looked at each other. Then Denmark raised his hand. "I'll go with you Nor." Norway sighed before agreeing. "I guess I can't disagree with that. I'll need you're strength while we're in there." Sweden then raised his hand. "I'll go to." "If you're going Papa, then I will too!" Sealand shouted. Finland kneeled down next to the micro nation and patted his head. "No Sealand, you'll be staying here with Hanatamago and I here." "You're not coming Finland?" Denmark asked. "No Mr. Denmark, I will stay here and watch over Ice's condition. Besides not everyone can go. And I have to take care of Sealand as well." Finland answered picking up Hana and placing her in Sealand's arms. Sealand frowned. "But Mama, I want to go with Papa." "I'm sorry Sealand but no means no." Finland answered. "WHHHHYYYYY!?" He whined. Before Finland could answer the door flew open. "HEY SWEDEN! YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE JUST YET!" Sweden realized who it was. "Oh hey, Ladonia." Sealand said immediately forgetting the conversation with Finland. "Hello Sealand." Ladonia said giving a nod to the other child. "Who's this kid?" Denmark asked giving Sweden a questioning look. "This is our other adopted micro nation Ladonia. He's um….how should I put this? He's 'special'." Finland said, smiling awkwardly.

"Ok, Ok whatever. Enough with the introductions. I didn't come here just to talk to you Sweden." Sweden looked a little confused. "Ya din't c'me h're ta f'ght w'th me?" He asked. Ladonia shook his head. "NO. I came here to see how Mr. Iceland was doing. I heard about it when I overheard that obnoxious American talking to his friend with the huge eyebrows. To be honest I'm a little hurt you didn't invite me to come." Ladonia huffed.

"LADONIAAAA!" The doors burst open again. "Where the hell did you go you pesky midget!" Molossia yelled. "Calm down Mo. I'm sure he just gut excited." Hutt River said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ya! Calm down. After all he is just a child!" Seborga agreed. "Hmph." Was all Wy said. TRNC came in behind her bearing his normal stoic expression. Then Kugelmugel came rushing in. "Where is he!?" He yelled frantically. Then he spotted the comatose Nordic country on the hospital bed and ran over to him. The younger nation looked on the verge of tears. He ran a shaky hand across his cheek then slowly pulled away.

He looked up at Norway, tears building up in his eyes. The other micro nations saw this but managed to hold back their comments. "Will brother be alright?" He asked. "Brother? What do you mean by that?" Norway asked. Kugelmugel looked back at Iceland then back at the Norwegian. "Iceland is very nice to me. He takes care of me whenever I'm with him. He makes me feel important. I love him as if he were my own flesh and blood! Too me…." He walked back over to the Icelandic teen. "To me….he's family."

There was a small sniff heard from across the room. It came from Seborga. The other micro nations stared at him. "Seriously dude? Stop being such a baby." Molossia growled. "I'm sorry but this is so touching!" Seborga cried. Wy rolled her eyes and sighed. TRNC just found an empty chair and sat in it.

Hutt River smiled. "As much as I hate to break up this touching moment I believe we should get down to business. Not only have we come to see how Mr. Iceland is faring but we also came here to help out If possible." The Nordic countries took glances at each other. "Um….I'm not sure now is the best time. We were just about to…" Norway said. "IF YOU'RE GONNA HELP SAVE BROTHER THEN COUNT ME IN A WELL! I WILL DO ANYTHING TO HELP HIM!" Kugelmugel exclaimed jumping up. Norway looked at the micro nation with interest. He nodded. "Fine. You may come with us-" "WHAT!?" Sealand exclaimed. Norway glared at him before turning back to Kugel. "As I was saying, you may come with us. But on one condition." Kugelmugel nodded. "You have to promise me that you won't interfere with anything important that might happen on our mission okay?" Norway said. Kugel nodded quickly. "I promise Mr… uhm…what's you're name?" Norway smiled and held his hand out to his. "My name is Lukas Bondevik, The human personification of the Kingdom of Norway. And you are?" Kugel gave a shy smile. "My name is Kugelmugel. I am the human personification of the Austrian micro nation Republic of Kugelmugel." He said proudly. Norway gave him one of his rare smiles. "It's nice to meet you Kugelmugel. And just to let you in on a little secret, Iceland is my little brother." Kugel gaped. "What!? Are you serious!? You must be so happy to have him as a brother." Norway ruffled his hair. "I am happy to have him as a brother. But if we don't save him, we could both lose him altogether."

Denmark soon interrupted. "Alright. Since Kugelmugel is coming are there any other micro nations that would like to come with us!?" Sealand raised his hand. "Besides Sealand." Sealand looked upset. "I will go." Hutt River said stepping forward. Molossia grumbled. "If Hutts' goin' then so am I." Hutt River looked a little surprised. "Mo? You're coming to? Are you sure you want too? I mean-" "Shut up Hutt. I'm only goin' because I have nothing better to do, it's not because I care for you or anything so don't get the wrong idea!" Molossia snapped grabbing Hutt by his cape. Hutt chuckled weakly. "I didn't Mo." "Good." Molossia dropped Hutt causing him to fall on the ground. "Oww." He groaned rubbing his back. Molossia grunted and looked away. Mr. Puffin laughed.

"Look here Molossia. If you're coming with us you cannot do any of those vulgar things that I hear you do. Am I understood?" Molossia groaned. "Yeah, Yeah. Whatever." Sweden looked around. "S do 'ny off you w'nt to c'me?" The other micro nations looked around. "No I think it's just them. We'll wait here with Sealand and Finland and watch over Iceland' condition from the outside." Ladonia said.

The countries looked at each other. "Okay then. I will need those off you who are not coming with us to back up please, if you don't mind." Norway instructed. They did as they were told. Norway began to mumble a few words under his breath. Molossia looked at Hut and Hutt looked back. Denmark looked at Sweden and Sweden looked back. Kugelmugel looked at Norway who looked back at him.

The room around them grew brighter and brighter until none of them could see and had to shield their eyes.

This was it. Their journey would start here. It would be long and dangerous and would cause them much sadness and pain. But it would all be worth it in the end wouldn't it. They would save Iceland. They would bring him back home to his family. Where he was loved. Where he was home. Where he belonged.

Slowly the light disappeared and as the nations that were left opened their eyes they saw nothing more of the six that once stood before them.

"Goodbye Papa and good luck. Please bring Iceland home safely" Sealand whispered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**And done. I hope you liked it. I always imagined Kugelmugel as looking up to Iceland as a brother figure. So that's how I made him. Also. I choose Kugel, Hutt, and Molossia to be the ones to go with Sweden, Denmark, and Norway because they are my favorite micro nations. I also imagine Hutt calling Molossia 'Mo' don't ask why I just do.**_

_**Please review because reviews make me happy. Lately I haven't been getting as many. I mean my stories have over 1,000 views yet I only get 2 reviews per chapter. What happened you guys? I only have 998 people who aren't reviewing. I mean you don't have to review but it would be nice if you would do it every once in a while. I like to know that my readers like my stories. But I can't really know when they don't tell me.**_

_**Anyways their journey finally begins. YAY! I bet a lot of you have been waiting for this moment. My thoughts on Iceland's**_ _**sub consciousness is kinda like a sanctuary for Iceland to go when he is stressed out. During certain flash backs their might be some scenes that will cause it to go up to a T rating. I'm not sure. I depends. **_

_**So. That's it for this chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed it and please, please, please remember to review! PLEASE! It makes me very happy to see people saying good things about my stories.**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Amelia Foster Jones**_

_**P.s. For those of you who do review here is a virtual cookie. *Hands people who review virtual cookie* and a llama. *Hands llama* Thanks again!**_


	7. Chapter 7

The countries opened their eyes and were greeted by an extremely bright light. Once their eyes adjusted they were able to see clearly.

"Where are we?" Hutt asked looking around. Molossia groaned and sat up slowly grabbing his head. "My head hurts like hell." He complained. Sweden sat up and held his head as well. Denmark did the same. "Good morning sleeping beauties." The four countries looked up to see Norway and Kugelmugel standing next to each other holding baskets of fruit. "Where did you get those?" Hutt asked standing up and brushing dirt off of his cape and pants. "We found them around. It's really pretty here. It's like a rain forest." Kugel said.

The four countries looked around at their surroundings. Kugelmugel was right. It was like one giant rain forest. "We are in Iceland's sub consciousness right now. I guess this is how his is designed." Norway said picking out an apple from the basket and taking a bit out of it. "So. Rain forest. This is all jacked up in so many ways." Molossia sighed. He grabbed his green military jacket and threw it over his shoulders. Denmark looked over at a grove of trees that lined a nearby lake. He walked over to it and plucked off a small black thing hanging off of it. He examined it and then plopped it into his mouth. He hummed with delight. "There are trees that grow licoricehere! THAT'S SO AWESOME!" He shouted excitedly. Norway and Kugelmugel sighed. "Well this is brother's mind so everything here will be how he imagines it to be. And… You know how much he loves his licorice." Kugel said walking over to the Licorice tree and putting one in his mouth as well.

"We sh'd fig're out wh're we are fr'st." Sweden said walking over to the licorice tree where the others had gathered. "The creepy gut is right. I would like to save my young one as soon as possible so I can go home and have him feed me." Mr. Puffin said puffing his wings out. Sweden glared at the sea bird.

"Hello." The group turned around. Standing a few feet behind them was none other than Iceland. "BROTHER!" Kugelmugel yelled and ran up to hug the country. He jumped up to hug him but ended up going right through him and landing on the ground. He got up quickly and tried to hug him again but still went right through him. The micro nation turned around and faced his beloved brother figure. "Brother why can't I hold you!?" He yelled in confusion. Iceland just smiled and held out a hand. "You can not feel me Kugelmugel because I am not here. Nor am I the real Iceland. I am only a tour guide for those who somehow happen to find their way into this place." The almost-Iceland said. Kugelmugel looked disappointed. "Where is my brother then?" He asked. The almost-Iceland looked hesitant to answer that question. "Iceland is in the deepest part of his sub consciousness." "Translation please!?" Molossia asked angrily. The almost-Iceland sighed. "In you're terms I mean the most dangerous part of this world"-He paused-"In The Ice Queen's Palace." He pointed to the north of them. "There."

Just faintly you could see the outline of a huge castle surrounded by a village. "The real Iceland is there guarded by the queen herself. If you're here to save him then I suggest taking extreme precaution when you meet her. She is very possessive and has a great love for Prince Iceland." "PRINCE!?" All of the countries yelled in shock except for Sweden who just kept a look of shock. "W-What do you mean by Ice being a prince!?" Denmark asked. "Iceland created this land himself. Therefore he is the ruler of this land." The Almost-Iceland explained. The countries stared at him dumbfounded. "So how do we s've Ic'lnd fr'm th' qu'n?" Sweden asked stepping forward. "I will be you're guide through this world. I will help you through the dangers you may face while you are here." The Almost-Iceland said. "Um. I'm having the question." Denmark asked. The Almost-Iceland looked at him giving the okay for him to ask. "Is there anything else we can call you cause' it's a little hard to look at you with the current position your real persona is supposed to be?" Denmark said. Norway looked at the Dane. This was hard on him as well. The Almost-Iceland nodded and began to change shape. Now standing in front of them was none other than the city of Hong Kong himself. "I still have Iceland's memories and everything but I hope taking this form won't disrupt you" Hong Kong said. "You can call me Leon okay?" The other countries nodded.

"All right so where do we start?" Hutt asked brushing a stray strand of his Almond colored hair out of his eyes behind his ear. Leon looked at him a sighed. "We should probably start by talking to Miss Elizabeta and Mr. Roderich first off. They might know how to help us out. "Leon said before beginning to walk off. Hutt and Molossia followed first then came Sweden and Denmark. Mr. Puffin flew after Denmark and landed on his shoulder. Norway was just about to follow when he realized Kugelmugel wasn't following. Norway hung back from the group and wondered around the clearing looking for the micro nation.

The group got farther and farther away from him as he wondered around. The he came to an overlay of willow trees covering a path. The made a canopy of sorts for him. Spots of sunlight shown through the branches decorating the ground with different patterns. As he walked further down the path he saw a large oak tree in the center of pine trees. Sitting in front of the oak tree was none other than Kugelmugel. His red beret lay on the ground next to him. Norway slowly approached him. Kugelmugel ran his hands over the rough bark of the tree along the lines of a drawing. Norway looked closer and realized it had something written._ B.S. + E.S. Brothers 4 Ever._ He saw a few tears fall from Kugel's eyes. Norway kneeled down next to the micro nation and patted his back. "This is the place where he found me. Iceland. I remember it so well." Kugelmugel whispered. Norway looked back at the picture on the engraving.

E.S.-Emil Steilsson. B.S.-?

_Kugelmugel sat crying under the tall oak tree. He held his legs to his chest tightly. Mr. Austria didn't except his choice of becoming independent._

_Kugel's red beret laid on the ground next to him. Sunlight filtered through the leaves that hung from the tree creating different patterns of light spots on the ground an don his clothes. His sobs were silent as he cried into his jacket. Mr. Austria probably hated him now. After all he had yelled at him. _

"_Hey. Are you alright?" Kugelmugel looked up to see a boy that looked like him. He was wearing a brown jacket with a white dress shirt and ribbon, brown pants, and white laced boots. White gloves adorned his hands. Iceland looked at the child who sat in front of him. The boy's violet eyes were stained red from crying. He knelt down in front of him and brushed the bangs away from the child's eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked again. Kugel simply nodded his head. "Funny. You don't look alright. In fact I think you look upset. Tell me. Why are you sad?" Kugelmugel looked away from the boy in front of him. "I wanted to become independent so I went to tell Mr. Austria but he yelled at me and called me a foolish child" Kugelmugel stared at his hands. "He's right. I am just a silly child A silly child with impossible dreams." Iceland frowned. "Don't listen to that old sour puss. If theirs anything you'll ever learn in life it's that you don't ever give up on you're dreams. You can do anything if you put you're mind to it. If you believe you can do something chances are you will do it." Iceland said settling down in a sitting position in front of the boy._

_Kugelmugel stared at him. He accepted him and his dreams. "My name is Emil Steilsson, the human personification of the Kingdom of Iceland. What's your name?" He asked. "Kugelmugel looked away again. "I don't have one." Iceland smiled. "Then let's give you one. How about Bernard? Bernard Edelstein? If I remember correctly it means 'Brave' in you're language" Kugel smiled. Bernard. He liked that name. He shook his head. "Not Edelstein. Steilsson."_

_Iceland stared at him in shock. "You want…my last name?" Kugelmugel gave him a nod. "I like it." Iceland cracked a small smile. "Thank you." It was quiet for a while until Kugelmugel spoke again. "Will you give me a country name as well?" Iceland nodded. "Of course I will. Now….let's see…"he closed his eyes in thought. Moments later he opened his eyes again. "Now I know this will sound a bit wacky but how about Kugelmugel?" Kugel gave a small chuckle. "I like it. I don't care how goofy it may be. You gave me a name and the courage to continue with my dreams. For that I thank you." Iceland blushed. "Hey do you mind if I could be you're brother? I've always wanted one and you're very nice. You're the first person to acknowledge me as a country." Kugel asked. Iceland nodded. "That's fine with me Kugel." Kugelmugel smiled and hugged his new brother._

_**Time skip….1 decade later….**_

"_Hey Kugel! I'm so sorry I'm late! I got so caught up with my friends and left late!" Iceland yelled as he ran towards the tree where he had met the now independent micro nation ten years before._

_Kugelmugel looked up from his sketch book. "Hello brother." Iceland smiled and sat down to his 'little brother'. He reached a hand into his pocket and felt around for the box containing his gift he had gotten for Kugelmugel. Taking his hand out of his pocket he looked over at the micro nation who was finishing up a picture he had also been doing for sometime now. Iceland leaned to look over Kugelmugel's shoulder but the micro nation elbowed him in the gut. He let out a cry of pain. "What was that for!?" He asked. "You aren't allowed to see it. It's a surprise." Kugelmugel explained. Iceland winced at the pain that still gathered around the area he had been hit. Kugelmugel saw this. "Sorry brother." He spoke softly. Iceland smiled and dismissed the pain. "It's okay Kugel."_

_The two sat there in silence listening to the rustling of the leaves as the summer breeze blew. Then Iceland spoke. "Well. Kugelmugel. I've known you for ten years. It was here when I first met you. Here when you became my brother. And I just wanted to say I will always love you as family. And to prove this I got you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. Kugelmugel looked at it in interest. Iceland opened it and pulled out a silver locket in the shape of an oval. Great detail had been put into the face of the locket resulting in flowers and spiraling stems. In the middle it said: Bernard Steilsson: my beloved brother. Kugel put a hand over his mouth. Iceland took Kugelmugel's hand and opened it up and dropped the locket in it. "It's yours. I made it special just for you." He smiled. Kugelmugel felt tears form in his eyes. He opened the locket and inside was a picture of the two of them together. The tears broke through and bean to slide down his cheeks. "Thank you brother, I love it." He flipped it over and engraved on the back were three words: Never stop believing. Kugelmugel smiled and trapped Iceland in a warm embrace. "I love you so much brother. I will never leave you're side ever."_

_Iceland smiled and hugged him back. They pulled apart after a few minutes. Kugelmugel wiped his tears with his shirt sleeve. Then he took out an X-Acto knife from his satchel bag. "Here" He said before writing his initial's in the tree. Then he wrote Iceland's. Iceland stopped him. Kugel looked at him confused. "Let me finish it." Kugelmugel nodded and handed the knife to the Nordic country. Iceland pressed the blade against the tree and began to write. He made every line smooth and straight. Kugelmugel watched him as he worked. Seconds later he pulled away and handed the knife back to the micro nation. Kugel looked at the tree._

_B.S. + E.S._

_Brothers 4 Ever_

_Iceland smiled at him and Kugel smiled back. Then they laughed together. "I wish this day would never end."_

Back to now….

Norway watched as the micro nation fiddled with the locket.

"He gave me a name. He accepted me for what I wanted to be. He gave me courage when I had none. And he loved me. It would take many lifetimes to tell him how much he has given me and for how greatfull I am to him." Norway nodded. Tears peaked over the Norwegian's eyes from the story. The micro nation had shared so much with his brother. If he lost him…..He would never be the same again. Norway embraced the micro nation. "I promise you Kugelmugel. I promise we will save Iceland and we'll bring him home. Then we'll all live together. You. Me. Iceland. And that stupid Dane. You'll live with us from now on. You'll be able to see him everyday and never have to worry about losing him again." His voice came out strained due to the build up of tears.

"I Just want him to come home again." Kugelmugel cried softly into Norway's shirt.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO X

Sweden, Hutt, Molossia, Hong Kong, Mr. Puffin, and Denmark watched the scene before them. They had followed Norway when he left to find Kugelmugel. They had head the whole story. They had seen Norway cry. Denmark walked away from the four who stood watching. He slid down to the base of a willow and held his head in his hands. What he wanted was for Iceland to come home safely so he could live with Nor and Ice. And with Kugelmugel becoming a new member of his family he would have a bigger family to protect.

_I always talk about protecting my family but look at it now. It's falling apart. But that'll change. I will protect my family. I'll make them all happy again and we can live together. We'll laugh together. We'll cry together. We'll do everything together. I promise you Ice. Wherever you are I'll find you… We'll find you… and you'll be home with us again. I promise._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

**And cut. I am seriously having my feels broken right now. I am crying and everything. I hoped you liked it. I know I did. Anyways. Please review and thank you too Sol Jones, BlueFlamesOfSatan, and Aabluedragon for reviewing. I am very glad you liked the story and to Aabluedragon I read you're thing about Hutt River and I would like to keep his shortened name Hutt.**

**When I was writing this chapter I was listening to very emotional music and I got my idea from that. Thank you Sol Jones for telling me that tid bit of Info in KM's name it helped a lot in the whole KM's back story. Thanks!**

**I didn't like the fanon names I got for Kugelmugel so I decided to make one up. The name Bernard is an Austrian boy name and it means Brave. I thought it fit Kugelmugel well.**

**Also I was not trying to hate on Austria in this chapter. I love Austria and I would never dream of hating him. I just needed a little something to make this all come together.**

**REMEMBER! REVIEW PLEASE! Like I said last chapter you don't have to but It's be nice to know what you guys think about it.**

**TATATA FOR NOW! **

**Amelia Foster Jones.**

**P.S. I have over 1,100 views for this story now! YAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Queen smiled as she peered out over her kingdom. All of this was hers to rule. From every nobleman's mansion to a beggar's cottage. She ruled over everything. She tucked a strand of stray Chesnutt brown hair behind her ear. Her golden brown eyes scanned the village in front of her. The day was day was beautiful. The sky was a baby blue color without signs of the first cloud.

"Your Highness, I have some news for you from the border patrol." The queen frowned. _No, they couldn't be here so soon could they?_ "Approach Matthew." Matthew walked over to where the queen was standing. "Apparently **"they"** have come sooner than expected and they're on the move." He explained. The queen frowned. "Is that all Matthew?"She asked. "Yes Your Highness. I will leave now." Then he left.

The queen frowned. She turned around and walked away from the window deeper into her room. She walked into the bathroom and changed into her favorite sky blue dress. She tied her hair up into their normal pig tails with scarlet ribbons. She slipped on her white sandals and walked out of her room. She walked down the red carpeted corridors of the palace, a certain destination in her mind. "Um… Your Highness?" She stopped in her tracks and turned around. Standing in the middle of the carpeted hallway was none other than Lili. She was holding a dress in her hands. "Here's the dress you asked for. Mr. Feliks said he did his best on it and that it's his favorite so far. He also says he hopes it's to you're liking."

The queen smiled and took the dress from the child's hands. "Thank you Lili. Tell Feliks that I think it's beautiful. But you know what's more beautiful?" Lili closed her eyes in thought. "You!" She said at last. The queen shook her head. "No. You." Lili blushed and smiled. "Danke* Your Highness. Oh and have you heard anything about bruder** yet?" The queen frowned. "I'm sorry Lili not yet. But I promise you he will return soon." Lili looked disappointed but shook her head and turned around. "Well have a good day Your Highness." Then she skipped down the hallway. The queen smiled. She could tell her happiness was fake. The only time she was ever truly happy was when she was with Vash. A few weeks ago she had sent Vash out to a village to check on how they were but he never came back. She had done everything she could to try and fine him but to no avail. He was probably ambushed by the bandits that lived in the woods.

She sighed and continued to her destination. She made her way through the maze of hallways until she reached two large golden doors. In the middle of them was a key hole. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a velvet necklace out with a crystal key hanging at the end. She pushed it into the key hole and turned it. She stepped back as she heard multiple locks click and vaults thump open. Then the doors opened slowly allowing her to step inside.

As she walked into the dark room the doors closed behind her. Unless someone had the key which only she possessed no one could get in. The air was silent as she walked along the long carpet in the spacious room that led up to a large wall. She felt as if she were being watched whenever she entered the room. Maybe it was the gold statues that lined the room. Or maybe the fact that the room was so dark she couldn't see past the marble pillars. The further she walked the darker it grew until she saw a bright light. Distant yes but still light. It signified she was almost there. It was another key hole. She placed the key in it and turned. The wall in front of her began to change. A door formed around the key. She gently opened it and walked into yet another room. This room was bright. It was built of solid Silver, Sapphire, Amethyst, Diamond, and Crystal by hand. It was built to honor the creator and ruler of the land. The Prince himself. The walls sparkled of the jewels that it was made of. She walked along the now blue carpet that led to an altar in the middle of the room. A she approached the altar she could smell the Lilies, Blue Roses, and Daisy's that surrounded the sleeping prince. His eyes remained shut as she approached. She stopped in front of the altar and smiled. She bowed her head and said a silent prayer before looking back up at the prince.

She brushed a strand of his silver hair from his face and ran her hand over his cheek. "Good morning Emil." She whispered as she placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Just the thought of his face made her blush. He was dressed in the Kingdom's traditional royal attire. Only the finest for her love. She wished he would wake up but he never did. It was just three days ago when she last saw him awake. He had collapsed suddenly at dinner and hadn't woken up since. That's when she found out that in the human world he had fallen into a coma. Though the one called 'England' had said that it was just a bad case of Anxiety she knew better. It wasn't Anxiety at all. It was the cause of stress on him due to the amount of work he had to deal with both there and in the real world. He had soon become distant from her and his family in the real world because of it. But now that he was asleep she could keep him for ever. Her magician; Vladimir had said there was a way to keep him here without him waking up in the other world. She had decided to go with his plan and so far the preparations were coming along smoothly. When all was said and done she wouldn't have to share him with his family in the other world.

But when the news of his family's arrival had been given to her this morning by Matthew she had become worried. She knew that if they reached Emil before she was able to have Vladimir cast the spell on him that would have him stay in their world forever she would never be able to see him ever again. That was something she would not allow.

The queen looked back at Emil one last time before she rushed out of the chamber. She hurried to the captain of the guards chambers. She slammed the door s open and rushed inside. "General Ludwig I need you to put a warren tout for the arrests of six foreigners right now! They threaten the safety of our kingdom and I want them behind bars as soon as possible! Is that understood!?" She yelled. She wasn't taking any chances when it came to the prince. Ludwig looked up from the map of the kingdom that he was looking at with his brother Gilbert and Capitan Jones. "Ve're already on it Your Highness. After Matthew came and informed you he came here and told us. Ve knew zat you'd vant it done so ve vent ahead and already called It out." He said. "

The queen smiled. "You're always on top of things General. Lieutenant Gilbert, Capitan Jones how are things at the border where they arrived?!" "Vell Eure Durchlaucht*** we had the soliders check zhe place but no one was there. Ve suspect zat zhey have already begun making zheir move." Gilbert said looking at her then back at the map. "The border patrol said that they had appeared in the Southern part of the Sunrise Rainforest. We already have the dogs on their trail now. They'll be in jail before no time." Capitan Jones said.

The queen smiled before leaving the room. _No one would take the prince away from her again._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Hey guys. New chapter out. I thought i should do one in the queen's P.O.V. BTW. Does anyone know who the Queen is? I think i made it farley obvious.**

***Thank you-German**

****Brother-German**

*****Your Highness-German**

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be coming out very soon. Promise. My estimate is later tonight. Ok? Anyways better get to work on the next chapter. TATA!**


	9. Chapter 9

Norway was carrying Kugelmugel on his back as the group of six + Hong Kong made their way though the rainforest. Molossia was grumbling to himself about how much he was bored while Hutt was trying to cheer him up. Sweden was walking next to Denmark who had Mr. Puffin seated on his head. Kugelmugel clung to Norway like he was clinging for his life. He missed Iceland so much. Norway understood this and promised he'd take care of him until they got Iceland back.

The sun was setting below the horizon so the group decided to make camp at a spot under a large tree. Denmark and Molossia had managed to get a fire going and Hutt, Sweden and Norway had managed to collect fruits and water to bring back to camp. The sun had now set and the moon had taken its spot in the sky. Crickets chirped loudly and birds chirped in unison with one another. Denmark sat next to Norway on the ground. Sweden sat with Hong Kong and Hutt River sat next to Molossia. They chatted together about their lives back home not noticing that the youngest of them was sitting alone.

Kugelmugel was only a distance away from the group. He was sitting on a cliff that over looked the valley below. He had his arms wrapped around his knees as he looked up at the midnight moon. He saw constellations that Iceland had shown him how to identify when they were together. No matter how he tried he could never forget about his brother. He began to fiddle with his locket once more. He opened it up and looked at the picture with a small smile on his face. He held back tears. He was going to be strong for Iceland. For his brother. He ran his thumb over the picture of him and Iceland. Kugelmugel studied the picture. He had looked so happy before. Before this. Before any of this had ever happened. Out of everyone he knew why did something bad have to happen to the person he loved the most?

He sighed and stuck the locket back under his shirt. _How long has it been? How long has it been since I last smiled? _He thought to himself. It must've been a long time because the only time he ever smiled was with Iceland and the last time he saw Iceland was before….before the eruption of Eyjafjallajökull. It had been three years since he had last seen his brother. How did he not notice before?

Denmark was laughing along with the rest of the group when he noticed Kugelmugel sitting by himself. He stopped laughing which caused the others to stop as well. "What is it Denmark?" Hutt asked. He pointed towards Kugelmugel's direction. The others turned to face where he was pointing. Then they saw it. Kugelmugel sitting away from the group and staring at the sky. "I've never seen the kid this way before. Usually he's always about turning everything into art but since he found out about Iceland he's been acting all depressed and stuff." Molossia said taking off his sunglasses and laying them on top of his jacket next to him. "Same here. Kugelmugel isn't usually very talkative unless it's about Art but this is a whole new level for him. He's never been like this before." Hutt agreed. "I remember Iceland telling me how much he loved Kugelmugel. He said that if it ever came down to it, he would take care of him all by himself. The way he spoke to me about the boy…I've never seen him like that." Hong Kong added. "Th' p'r k'd. M'st be re'ly hr'd on h'm." Sweden said taking off his coat as well. "I've gotta say. Iceland…that kid is strong when he wants to be. He surprises me in so many ways. But I never thought he could be like that. Going so far as to practically raise a child." Denmark sighed and glanced at Norway. The Norwegian just stared at the ground. What was he thinking about?

"Well I'm turning in for the night." Hutt said lying down on the ground and closing his eyes. "So w'll I." Sweden agreed lying down. "That sounds like a good idea." Hong Kong said following suit. Norway was next. He fell asleep draped over the Dane's lap. Denmark took off his coat and draped it over Norway. "So. Do you think we'll find Iceland?" Molossia asked Denmark. Denmark nodded. "I'm sure we will. I want to make my family happy and I'll do anything to get what I want." Molossia let a small smile grace his lips. "I hope we do." He grabbed his jacket and placed it over Hutt's sleeping form before falling asleep himself. Denmark looked down at Norway. "I promise you Nor, we'll find Icey and bring him home." Taking one last glance at Kugelmugel he laid back and drifted off to sleep."

Kugelmugel looked back and realized everybody but him had fallen asleep. He looked back over the valley. Rows and rows of trees dotted the landscape and a few lakes were placed here and there. He yawned. He decided there that he would go ahead and get some sleep. They had a long day ahead of them. Standing up he walked over to a nearby tree and began to climb. He climbed as high as the fourth branch which was at least nine feet off the ground. He settled in between a nook in the tree branches and laid back. He watched clouds slowly make their way across the sky causing shadows to move across the valley. He closed his eyes and slowly began to drift off into a peaceful slumber. Before he was rudely awakened by a bright light. He opened his eyes and stared in shock. His locket was glowing and hovering by itself in front of him. "Kugelmugel there is no need to be afraid." Kugel chuckled a bit. "Oh really? Could've fooled me." The locket pulled at the chain around his neck towards the east. "You need to go that way. Not where they are going. You have a different coarse to take than they do. You are the only one who can save Iceland." Kugel gave it an eyebrow. "Why me? Why am I the only one who will save him?" The locket just pulled again. "Because you are the one he trusts more than anyone." Kugel huffed. "That doesn't really help." The locket just kept pulling. "Come now. We must hurry. The queen has a plan to keep Iceland here for ever allowing him only to stay awake in this world and to stay in an endless sleep in yours. You must save him before that happens." Kugelmugel nodded. "Fine. I just hope you aren't telling me stories." He sat up and jumped down fro the tree silently. He looked back over at the group of sleeping nations then started walking towards the east. "I hope you're right about this." He whispered silently.

Hours seemed to go by as he walked through the forest .The locket told him where to go and lit up his path so he could see. Though he was completely unaware of the two pairs of eyes that were watching him.

"Hey Kiku. Do you see that locket? It's glowing. Do you think that boy could be the one that the queen told us about~Aru?" One asked. The one called Kiku nodded. "Hai. I am positive that it is him Yao. He rooks exactry rike the queen said he wourd."

Kugel heard something along the lines of a whisper but when he looked around he saw nothing. Brushing it off he continued walking. Kiku and Yao jumped from tree branch to tree branch following Kugelmugel. When he stopped to yawn they jumped down from the tree they were in and landed behind a tree.

"Can we please stop? I'm really tired." Kugel yawned again. "I guess a nap won't hurt. Yes Kugelmugel. You may rest." Kugelmugel immediately sunk down to the base of a tree not bothering to climb it since he was so tired. He yawned once more before falling asleep. The necklace hovered in front of Kugelmugel before tucking itself back into his shirt and going dark.

Kiku and Yao waited a few minutes after the micro nation had fallen asleep then Yao gently picked up Kugelmugel and placed him over his shoulder. He looked back at Kiku. "Let's hurry up and get back to the palace so this kid can sleep and so we can tell the queen about him~Aru." Kiku nodded and the two disappeared into the night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**I hoped you liked this chapter as much as you liked all the other ones. I was a bit rushed because I had to go somewhere so this is what I got. Please R & R. Oh and if you didn't already know, The queen is Seychelles.**

**Ciao!**

**Amelia Foster Jones**


	10. Chapter 10

Finland sat next to Iceland's bed. He was reading James Patterson's 11th Hour. Sealand and Ladonia had fallen asleep in the two chairs across the room. Finally. They had not stopped asking questions about when their father would come back or what happened to Iceland. He just told them that he would tell them later. After they tried again and again they finally gave up and decided to take a nap. It was 5:00 in the afternoon almost time for dinner. Luckily he had sent out the other micro nations to pick the up some food earlier. He looked up from his book and watched the two micro nations sleep. He smiled. They were so much cuter when they weren't bugging him.

Suddenly the door creaked open and in walked a crowd of countries. The Baltics, European, Asians, America's. Finland was glad they had gotten a big room. "What are you doing here?" Finland asked. "Isn't it obvious? We're here to visit İzlanda*" Turkey said smiling widley. "Ya. We like just had to see him after we heard what happened." Hong Kong added. The other countries nodded. America and England then stepped foward. "I hope you don't mind that we told them." England said. Finland shook his head. "No it's fine, just let em wake up Sealand and Ladonia first." Finland set his book down and walked over to the chairs they were sleeping in. He gently shook their shoulders. "Hey, time to wake up now. We have guests." He said. Sealand first opened his eyes. "Good morning mama." He smiled. Ladonia awakened next. "Hey Finland is Sweden back yet?" Fınland shoke his head. "I'm sorry but he hasn't returned yet."

"You really do act like a mother when it comes to those to." Austria said. "Isn't it adorable Austria?" Hungary squealed. "Please. Don't address me as a woman." Finland smiled. "So, where are ze others?" France asked. "They...they left." Finland said looking down. "What do you mean?" questioned Spain asked. "Don't ask. It's to difficult for you to understand." England explained. "Oh ya? Well maybe it'll be to difficult for you o understand my fist England!" Romano yelled cracking his knucles. "Big brother not now." Italy pleaded. "I'm surprised so many of you showed up and some of you don't even know Iceland." Finland claimed. "That may be true but some of us know him from past dealings and others just care for one another." Greece informed. "Ja. I don't think i've met Iceland before but I came anyways." Germany said. "I know Iceland because he is my friend and he's visited sometimes all though big bruder doesn't really like him." Liechtenstein added. Switzerland just nodded and grunted. "Iceland is my friend and i care for hima whole lot." Latvia siad. The other Baltics nodded. "My sisters and I are also good friends of Исландия** We helped him out economically although he was very skeptical of us." Russia announced. "I would be too~Aru." China mumbled. Russia just smiled. "Hong Kong asked us to come and visit him." Taiwan put in. "We courdn't refuse because we know how close they are." Japan continued. "That's right. A friend of Hong Kong's is a friend of ours~DA ZE!" Korea cheered.

"Hey Sealand. Where are you're other friends?" America asked. "Oh Molossia, Hutt River and Kugelmugel are with Papa, Denmark and Norway while the others are…." He looked at Finland. "While the others are out getting us dinner." Finland finished. "Oh ok." America said at last. "Kesesese. Hey Finland. DO you have any place where we can set down this stuff?" Prussia asked. "Ya like totally. Like my arms like really hurt." Poland whined (Fabulously). That's when Finland realized that they had been caring flowers and other gifts for Iceland in their arms. "Oh I am so sorry. Ummm. Put them on the table over their." He pointed to a desk on the opposite side of the room. The countries placed their gifts down on the table before turning their attention back to Finland. "Anyways. We're sorry we came at a bad time we just thought we could all visit at once together and then take turns later on with it." Seychelles smiled. "That's a good idea. Do you already have you're groups picked out?" Finland asked. They all nodded. "Big brother Spain, Romano, Germany, and I will be first." Italy cheered. "The Asians are second." Hong Kong said. "Austria, Prussia, Switzerland, Liechtenstein and I will be third." Hungary announced. "The Baltics, Brother Russia, Belarus and I will be fourth." Ukraine beamed. "Angleterre, Amérique, Canada, and I will be fifth." France called. "Turkey, Egypt and I will be sixth." Greece finished. Finland nodded. That seemed good. "Okay. Well since you have the order already picked out I guess we'll start tomorrow morning then." He smiled. The others nodded before saying their goodbye's and filing out of the room. Finland sighed and collapsed into a chair. "Mama are you alright?" Sealand asked climbing onto his lap. Finland sighed again. "Yes I'm fine Sealand that was just too much at one time for me to deal with." Ladonia sat in the chair next to him reading the book Finland had been reading before the whole country gathering. "Finland what on Earth Are you reading?" Finland saw the book in his hand and quickly snatched it away. "Nothing a child you're age should be reading!" Finland freaked shoving the book in his bag. "Whatever." He replied before taking out his laptop. "Mama." The Finnish man looked over at Finland. "Yes Sealand what is it?" "I miss Papa." He sniffed. Finland hugged Sealand. "I miss Papa too Sealand. I miss him too."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kugelmugel opened his eyes slowly. The sky above him was yellow. _Yellow? I thought I was sleeping in the forest."_ He thought to himself. He sat up quickly and looked around. Unfortunately due to how fast he sat up his eyes grew cloudy and his heard hurt a bit. After a few seconds it went away. He looked around him and realized he wasn't in the forest anymore. "Oh I see you're awake. Did you sleep well?" Kugelmugel's head snapped around to face where the voice had come from. He then saw a girl maybe sixteen or seventeen. She had tan skin with long brown hair kept in two pigtails by red ribbons. Her eyes were the color of chestnuts. She wore a sky blue dress and white sandals. "W-Who are you?" He stammered sliding back in the bed until he hit the wall. "Oh. I'm sorry if I frightened you. My name is Michelle. Michelle Bonnefoy. Queen of the kingdom of Avalonia."

"Q-queen?" Then it clicked. "You're the one who wants brother!" He exclaimed. "Brother? Oh! Do you mean Prince Emil?" Michelle asked. Kugel nodded. "Yes. Ice-I mean Emil." "Ice? Is that you're nickname for him?" She walked over to wear he was on the bed and sat down next to him. He nodded. She reached her hand out to touch him. He shrunk back. "Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you." She smiled. He loosened up and allowed her to touch him. "You look so much like Emil. If you cut you're hair and had light purple eyes you'd look just like a mini him!" She laughed. "I look like brother?" He asked. She nodded. "Yes you do. Hasn't anyone told you before?" He shook his head. "No. no one." She looked upset. "Oh…Anyways since you're all dirty we're gonna clean you up today!" She cheered "And while we're gone I'll have the maid come in and change out the bed sheets." "O-okay." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed. She grabbed the Beret and placed it on his head then ran out of the room him following close behind. "First off is you're bath! Mrs. Bella will be helping you with that!" She smiled before coming to a door. She pushed him inside. "I'LL I HAVE YOU'RE CLOTHES READY FOR YOU WHEN YOUR DONE!" She yelled.

Kugelmugel looked around. In front of him was a girl about nineteen with short blond hair tied back in a ribbon and bright, forest green eyes. "AWW! LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" She squealed. She took him by the hand and led him into the changing room. "Okay sweetie! It's time for you're bath!" "W-wait hold on. STOP!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

***Iceland-Turkish**

****Iceland-Russian**

*****England, America-French**

**Sorry if it isn't as good as the others. I've been on a timed schedule lately and I'm about to go out for dinner. Anyways. R&R please. **

**Also when this story is finished which won't be for a while I am thinking about re-writing it.**

**Arrivederci****!**

**P.S. YES! I HAVE OVER 5,000 VIEWS, 15,000+ WORDS AND 10 CHAPTERS! I NEVER THOUGHT THIS STORY WOULD ACTUALLY MAKE IT THIS FAR!**

**EDIT August 19th 2013:**

**Ok. So I may not re-write this story when it's finished. Right now it's a 50-50 thing in my mind. I want to do it and I do want to do it at the same time. Believe me when I say I have plenty of Pro's and Con's for both choices but i seriously can't choose between them. I promise that when I make up my mind I will tell you.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kugelmugel sighed as he fell onto the newly cleaned bed. Michelle had had the tailor make clothes identical to his old ones made since his old ones apparently had tears in the fabric from being caught by tree branches. His bath had been okay. The water had been warm and there had been more than enough bubbles. After he was done Miss Bella had brought him the fluffiest towel he had ever felt so he could dry off then brought him his new clothes and Beret to change in to. The next visit was to the doctor of the castle; who was also one of the ones who brought him to the palace in the first place whose name he found out was Yao Wang. He had done a thorough check up off him and by his standards (Which were extremely high) he was perfectly healthy. After that Michelle took him to the royal haircutter whose name was now forgotten. When He had taken his hair out of the usual braids Michelle had gone fan girlish and commented about how much he looked like a girl. His hair was now the same length as Iceland's and done in the same style. When Michelle had returned to take him back to his room and saw what he looked like she glomped him to the ground. She kept saying how much he looked like Iceland and how absolutely cute he was. He had freaked out and kept trying to push her away but was done so in vain. After a while she realized she was suffocating him and let go of him. She led him to his room and decided to leave him alone until she would gather him for lunch.

Kugelmugel stared up at the yellow ceiling and sighed once more. Sitting up he walked over to the mirror on his desk and sat down. He stared at his reflection continuously. He did look like Iceland. Their hair the same style, color, and length. Their skin same tone. Their eyes almost exactly the same. They could've been mistaken for twins if they stood right next to each other. He grabbed a piece of his bangs and twirled it between his thumb and index finger. He looked at himself.

He stood up quickly and walked over to the balcony looking out over the kingdom. He rested his elbows on the railing and propped his head up using his hands. The sky was a magnificent blue and the town was bustling with people going around and doing their daily work. He looked beyond the village and saw the" Sunrise Rainforest" as Michelle called it. _That's were the rest of the group is. I bet their probably worried sick about me. Their probably wondering where in the world I am. Or…maybe not…maybe they haven't even woken up yet. _He sighed again for the umpteenth time that day. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to have been kidnapped and be taken to the palace to be the guest of the queen herself._ The queen._ She was really pretty and really nice.

He slowly backed away from the balcony and back into his room. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Norway was the first to wake up. When he opened his eyes and let his senses become active once more the first thing he realized was that he was sleeping on something._ Or someone._ He shot up quickly causing Denmark's jacket to crumble before his feet and stared underneath him. It was Denmark. He mumbled something in inaudible Norwegian and sat up. He did a head count. Molossia and Hutt-two. Sweden and Hong Kong-four. Him and Denmark-six. Good the group was all here. _Wait. There are supposed to be eight. _He did another head count and got six again. He looked around quickly. Kugelmugel was nowhere to be seen. "Kugelmugel? Mr. Puffin? Where are you?" He called out. No answer. "KUGELMUGEL!? MR. PUFFIN!? ANSWER ME!" he yelled. That woke the other countries. "What the hell?" Molossia grumbled rubbing his eyes. Hutt yawned before looking around. Sweden said nothing but sat up. Denmark sat up immediately causing his eyes to cloud up and him to get a small headache. He gave loud yawn and gave Norway a goofy grin. "What's with such the rood awakening?" He asked. Norway sighed. "I can't find Mr. Puffin or Kugelmugel." "That kid was sitting on the cliff before I went to sleep you think he would've come up here to sleep with us." Molossia groaned. Hutt stared at him. "WHAT!?" Molossia yelled angrily. Hutt smiled. "You didn't use anything remotely close to fowl language in that sentence." Molossia looked him. "Are you serious? That's what it's about? Wow." Hutt stifled a laugh. "You know it's not very often I hear that kind of thing come from you're mouth." Molossia scowled and look away. _He's such a Tsundre. _Hong Kong just yawned watch the entire conversation go on.

"Hey you guys wake up. I have news for you about the kid." The countries looked up as they saw Mr. Puffin land on a nearby branch. "What about the kid?" Denmark asked. "Okay so last night I woke up and realized the kid was gone so I flew around for a while and soon found him sleeping under a tree about two and a half miles due east of here." Mr. Puffin started. "What was he doing two and half miles away sleeping under a tree?" Hutt asked handing Molossia back his military jacket and sliding his cape into it's normal spot over his shoulders. Molossia snatched it away and hung it over his shoulders. "I dunno but I was about to go wake him up and take him back to camp these two guys came out of nowhere and took him away!" He exclaimed. "W'at?" Sweden asked. "They gone done and took the kid away! I heard them mention something about the queen and taking him back to the palace. I flew back here and just now arrived of course after a few miner stops along the way for an early breakfast." Mr. Puffin said waving his wings around in the air. "Ah great. The kid gone and got himself kidnapped by the queen. Wonderful." Molossia groaned face planting the ground in annoyance. Hutt River stared at him. "Okay then." He said.

Denmark looked at Norway. Norway s was staring at the ground. "It's my fault. It's all my fault. I let him trust me and let him believe that I was gonna keep him safe but in the end I couldn't. Just like with Iceland. I couldn't keep him from being taken away by you. I'm a horrible big brother. I can't do anything right." He mumbled falling to his knees. Denmark rushed over to him. "Hey. Listen to me Nor. It's not you're fault at all. None of us could've known that that would happen. Don't beat down on yourself. It's not good for you." Norway laughed. "Like you would know. You didn't lose you're little brother to an idiot." Denmark gasped. "Hey! I take offense to that!" "Sorry." He apologized. "Well since this little blip has come up into our plans we'll have to skip Mr. Roderich and Mrs. Elizabeta. Our new coarse is to get Kugelmugel back from the queen." Hong said. The others stared at him. "Why? It's not like the queen will do anything bad to him." Hutt said. "Not exactly. You se there's something I didn't tell you before. Something about Kugelmugel. He doesn't know it neither does anyone else except for the queen, her guards, royal advisers, Prince Iceland and I. You see there's something very special about him. Something that I probably shouldn't be telling you but I am." Hong Kong explained

"Well what is it!?" Molossia grouched. "Okay" Hong took a breath. "So here goes nothing…"


	12. Chapter 12

"Kugelmugel isn't a normal child. He's extremely special. The locket that he wear's around his neck that was given to him by Iceland….You were wondering about why he was two and a half miles away sleeping under a tree. I believe that the locket told him to do it." Hong Kong explained. "What do you mean his locket told him to do it?" Denmark asked his face giving a confused look. "The locket. Iceland gave him that locket. He made it himself by hand. That's why it's so special. Part of himself is embedded in the locket. If I am remembering this correctly only someone who he trusts with his life will be able to awaken to the part of Iceland that was forged into the locket. My guess is that last night it finally awakened and told him that he was to go that way. The reason why I do not know. But I guess he fell asleep on his way and just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Hong Kong said. "But…Kugel had to posses something else to be able to awaken the fragment of Iceland in the locket."

The other countries gave him a strange look. "What…else did he have to posses?" Norway asked. "I don't know. I really wished there were more I could tell you but unfortunately I do not know everything. I only remember certain things about the locket. Such as the person had to posses two certain qualities. The first was that Iceland had to have placed an immense amount of trust in the wearer and the other I do not know. There is more though. The locket told Kugelmugel to go that was because of a prophecy about the fate of this kingdom. It is said that a twin of the prince will have the ability to change the kingdom. Be it a positive or negative way I do not know. I am thinking that the twin mentioned in the prophecy is Kugelmugel considering how much they look alike. The prophecy also said that a brother of the prince will travel with the twin. The two will go to extensive lengths to rescue the prince from his eternal slumber as far as to give their own lives. Norway, I believe that the brother of the prince is you since you are the biological brother to Iceland. If I remember the last part correctly it says that the twin and brother will have a dispute about which side they will chose to stay with. The brother will convince to the twin to come back to his side after the queen has tried everything to keep her most valuable piece on her side." "So Kugelmugel will want to stay with the queen and Norway will convince him to forget her and come back to us. Is there anything else?" Hutt asked running his hand through his hair. Hong Kong shook his head. "No. The rest of the prophecy was destroyed so no one knows what will happen in the end." "W'll th't answ'rs s'me off my ques'ons." Sweden put in. "It's confusing as hell." Molossia scowled. "I have to agree with Molossia. It was a little hard to follow but I think I got it over all." Denmark grinned and wrapped his arms around Norway. "Get off of me Dane." He growled. "Make me." Let's just say in the end the Dane was laying on conscious twenty feet away from the group with a large bump on his head. Norway just grinned and went back to conversing with the group. Molossia shivered. Now he didn't want to get into trouble with Norway. "So wa't're we go'in to do 'bout Ku'glmu'gl? J'st go to the pal'ce 'nd t'ke h'm b'ck?" Sweden asked. Norway shrugged. "Considering the fact that based on what Leon has told us Kugelmugel won't want to return to us unless I talk to him and convince him to come back I suggest we get a move on so we can arrive quicker. Leon, do you have a time estimate for when we'll arrive in the town?" Hong Kong looked thoughtful for a second before answering. "Since today is Tuesday I estimate we'll be there by Thursday or Friday." "WHAT!? THREE TOO FOUR DAYS!?" Molossia and Denmark shouted. "That's a hell of a lot of time!" Molossia yelled. "Calm down Mo. I'm sure we'll get to Kugelmugel quicker. After all it is just an estimate." Hutt smiled giving Molossia a pat on the back. Molossia looked a little unresponsive then he cleared that up and looked at Hutt. "I hope you're right on this one Hutt." Hutt looked at him confused before walking away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Little A/N before I resume the story:**

**The entire section above was hard to follow I know. Maybe not for some of you but for others maybe. Here's a simplified version of the prophecy:**

**A twin (Kugelmugel) of the prince (Iceland) will have the ability to decide weither the kingdom will prosper or fall.**

**The brother (Norway) of the prince will travel with the brother across the kingdom.**

**The twin will want to stay with the queen (Michelle aka: Seychelles) because the queen convinces him to stay with her so that he can see Iceland and never have to leave the kingdom.**

**The brother will convince the twin not to listen to the queen and brings him back to his side. **

**After that the rest is unknown. I am sorry it is so short but I really didn't know how to put it into words. I mean I had it all planned out in my head but when the time came to put it in writing I had a reached a dead end. Sorry!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Michelle walked down the hallway towards Kugelmugel's bedroom. She had grown quite fond of him in the few hours she had known him. _Not only that but this boy is also part of the prophecy_ she thought_. _They had talked quite a bit at breakfast about their families and lives. She seemed to love the boy almost as if she were her own son. Once she reached the door she gently pushed on it and walked in.

Kugelmugel was lying on the floor coloring. Apparently he had found some paper and crayons lying around and decided to do something to keep him occupied. "I love coloring!" He whispered loudly. Michelle smiled and giggled a bit. That caught his attention. He stood up quickly and bowed respectfully. "Hello your highness." He said. "Please just Michelle is fine." She hugged him. "Are you ready for lunch she asked. He nodded. "Yes I am!" Then he stopped. He turned around and grabbed the picture he was coloring. He handed it to her. She took it and looked it over. It was a picture of three people. Her, Iceland, and Kugelmugel. She smiled. "It's beautiful Kugel." He gave her a wide grin. "I LOVE ART! EVERYTHING MUST BECOME ART! EVERYTHING! ART!" He cheered. She smiled. "Come on Kugelmugel. Let's go have lunch. Today the chef is making roasted lemon chicken with rosemary seasoning on it." "Ya! Let's go Michelle!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Sorry for having a short chapter yester day. I only had an hour before game night at friend's house. **

**I will say this now. I am very happy with all of you who have followed this story since it first began. But special thanks goes to:**

**BlueFlamesOfSatan**

**Aabluedragon**

**Sol Jones**

**Milana16**

**And SpiritedUsUk**

**You guys have stayed with me through this even when I believed the story probably wasn't even worth the time. Thanks a bunch.**

**As well as a few other things: I have not abandoned 'Trapped in Forgotten Memory' I am simply having a pile up of chapters so I can post them without having to worry about typing them later.**

**Also please R&R. It has made me happy to see how the review number grows everyday. **

**TATATA!**


	13. He's awake

**I just had to make it this chapter when all that crap goes down with Iceland. I hope none off you guys hat me for rushing into things. But believe me this helps fuel the plot line. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Kugelmugel stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork and stuck it in his mouth. He smiled at the taste. It tasted like lemon and rosemary with a kick of spice. It was better than the food Austria had made for him when he was still living in his house. Hastily he put another piece in his mouth, chewing it, and then swallowing it. He took a sip of the grape juice that sat in a cup next too him.

He glanced at Michelle who was busy eating as well. Then she looked up at him. "What is it Kugelmugel?" She asked setting down her fork. He shook his head. "Nothing, sorry."Then he went back to eating. Michelle watched him curiously before going back to eating her meal as well. Kugelmugel ate quickly, shoving multiple pieces in his mouth at once. He was determined to hurry out of there. He felt extremely awkward around her with the silence. Once he finished everything on his plate he quickly stood up and walked out, not caring if he didn't ask Michelle too be excused.

He rushed down the hallways of the palace not caring where he was going. Without knowing he had wandered into an abandoned an abandoned wing in the castle. One that not even the queen herself would go. He ran down the cobweb covered hallways, not noticing the shape it was in. The light grew faint as he continued to run. Soon it was pitch black which forced him too stop. He looked around but all he could see was black. He mentally cursed at himself. "Hey necklace. You know now would be a good time to help me out." He said pulling his locket out from under his shirt. Nothing. "Please." He begged. The necklace began to glow and floated out of his palm. The light that emanated from it brightened his path. That's when he realized where he was. "Wow. This is….umm…" He had no words. "You know you should pay more attention to where you're going." The locket snickered. "S-Shut up!" Kugel stuttered. The locket snickered again. "Just follow where I lead and I'll get you where you need too be." "Where I NEED to be?" Kugelmugel questioned. The locket said nothing but just floated in front of him leading to where he had too be.

After a while the two had arrived at their destination. There destination…was a wall. "What the hell!? What are we doing at a wall!?" Kugel shouted. The locket said nothing but grew brighter. Kugelmugel shielded his eyes and turned away because it was so bright. The light was so bright he could even see it though his eyes were shut. Soon the light faded and Kugelmugel could open his eyes again. The locket was gone and in its place was a key. The key had the same design as the locket did along with the engraving that Iceland had put in it. He held the key in his hand. He stared at it curiously. Then his eyes changed from their normal violet to a bright, baby blue. They looked as empty and soulless as Norway's eyes did. He took the key from around his neck and walked over to the wall as if in a trance. In the middle of the wall was a small keyhole much like the one on the door that the queen had used the day before. He stuck the key into the hole and turned it. Multiple locks and vaults clicked open and the wall split in two allowing him to walk though.

The room was covered in gems of different kinds, sparkling like a million suns. In front of him was an altar. The altar was covered in all sorts of beautiful flowers, but the flowers weren't the only thing covering the altar. There was a boy. The boy looked much like Kugelmugel, soft silver hair, and pale skin. Kugelmugel walked up to the altar. He stared at the sleeping boy. He gently brushed the hair out of his face. _Brother._ That word crossed Kugelmugel's mind. He bent over the sleeping boy and placed a kiss on his forehead. The he collapsed in a heap at the foot of the altar. The room seemed to grow dim. Then the prince's eyes fluttered open.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Michelle stopped eating and dropped her fork. The key around her neck glowed brighter and brighter. Something was happening. She quickly stood up and rushed out of the dining hall. She rushed towards down the halls towards the large twin doors. She ran until she reached the large doors and fumbled with her key before getting it in the lock and opening the doors. She ran down the halls of the ginormous room and stopped at the next door. She quickly put the key in the lock and turned it. The doors opened a large burst of energy escaping the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

General Ludwig looked up from his work. He looked at Gilbert and Alfred. "Did you fell zat as vell?" He asked. The two quickly nodded. They hurried to the balcony. They could see it. It traveled over the land in a wave. Gilbert, Ludwig, and Alfred smiled. "The prince is awake."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Yao and Kiku opened their eyes from their meditation. "Was it just me or did you feel that as well Kiku~Aru?" Yao asked. Kiku nodded. "Hai. I felt it as werr." The two stood up and smiled at each other. "It seems that His Highness is awake."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bella, Lili, and Matthew stopped washing the dishes. "Matthew, Lili did you feel that!?" Matthew nodded quickly. So did Lili. "Yeah Bella, I felt that." Matthew said. Bella smiled wide and so did Matthew. Lili jumped up and down happily. "You know what that mean right!?" Bella asked excitedly. Matthew hugged Bella. They picked up Lili and joined her in the hug. "He's back. Prince Emil is awake again!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The group had just finished eating lunch. Hutt and Norway were cleaning up, Denmark and Molossia were packing up camp, while Sweden and Hong Kong were gathering some food from some nearby trees' for the rest of their trip until they reached their next camping spot. That's when they felt it. It was like a large gust of wind. The trees shook violently as it passed before calming down. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "What was that?" Hutt asked giving Hong Kong a confused look. Norway, Denmark, Sweden, and Molossia gave him that look as well. Hong Kong's face was neutral as if unsure of what he should feel. "He's back." Denmark walked up to him. "Hey Hong? Who's back?" Hong Kong remained with a neutral expression. "Prince Emil. He's awake."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Michelle stared in shock at the sight in front of her. Prince Emil was awake. He was standing in front of the alter with eyes shining happily. He was holding a sleeping Kugelmugel in his arms. Iceland looked up at her and smiled. "Hello Michelle." Michelle smiled as tears slid down her cheeks. She rushed over to Iceland and gave him a big hug. He almost fell over. "You're back. I missed you so much." She cried. Iceland set Kugelmugel down and hugged her back. "I missed you too Michelle."

The two stayed that way until they pulled away from each other. That's when Michelle noticed the key around Kugelmugel's neck. "H-how does he have one? I thought I was the only one who had one." She stammered. Iceland smiled. "It was his locket that I gave him. He finally found out its purpose." Michelle smiled and hugged the sleeping micro nation. "Thank you Kugelmugel. Thank you so much."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**THIS WILL NOT BE A SEYCHELLES X ICELAND STORY! I REPEAT NOT A SEYCHELLES X ICELAND STORY!**_

**Also Sorry for the lack of interesting events in this chapter. (At least in my opinion) I was kinda running out of things to add after the rough draft was done and it only had about 956 words. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry to inform you but due to school starting tomorrow I will only be able to update Friday's-Sunday's. Sorry! **

**Please R&R. It makes me happy.**

**TaTa Till next chapter.**

**P.S. I might be able to get in another chapter later today. I have a lot of time on my hands.**

**EDIT August 19th 2013 3:59 pm EST: OK. I lied. Well I didn't exactly lie because certain things turned up I don't have time to write another chapter today. So sorry! I had a late lunch and I have to leave soon. So adios. Also I won't be able to update next Friday-Sunday because I will be on vacation. Again sorry.**

**I promise when i can finally update which will be in two weeks it will be worth the wait. Pinky Promise.**


	14. I'M NOT DEAD!

Sorry for not updating for so long. This is kinda hard to write cause I'm listening to Scoot and Brendo's Kitten Air, eating pizza, and writing this with one. Anyways I cannot update regularly and for that I am very sorry. School's been a beast and I've had no time at all to write. Also putting in the fact that I was sick for a week then fine then sick the next week.

Due to the Cyprus and Egypt obsession I've recently caught due to Shasta Nutsuto's fanart I have begun to start a Ottoman story circling around Turkey, Greece, Cyprus, Egypt, and of course TRNC. It will be a multi chapter story; I'm planning it to be around fifteen to twenty chapters. It will have a close story idea as '_Fun with Former Vikings_' by **Reverberating Winds**. That basically meaning it will follow a short and sweet story line circling around the Ottoman's daily lives. The main characters will be Egypt and Cyprus. Iceland will also be making routine appearances in the story due to the fact that he is close to Turkey and the fact that I am the author and I can due what I please.

Anyways, so sorry for that matter and I will try extremely hard to update soon. I would update today but I really don't want to because I'm tired, eating, and wanting to draw fanart of Cyprus and Egypt. On the fact of fanart I greatly urge you to go check out her page on Flickr. She is under the name Shasta Nutsuto. Yes she has a lot of pictures of dolls on her page but don't mind them. She's extremely good at drawing fan art, I mean like seriously. No joke. Most of her Fanart circles around the Ottomans so if you like the Ottoman character group you'll love her fanart.

And so that ends it. I don't have much to say other than another apology and a promise to update when I can.

Amelia Foster Jones


	15. Chapter 15

Bella, Lili, and Matthew rushed to the twin doors that remained locked. They stood there waiting for Michelle to come out.

"You think that they'll show up?" Lili asked looking around. Matthew and Bella shrugged. "I don't know Lili." Matthew looked around along with Lili. He was curious as to when the Queen and Prince would appear. Suddenly the three heard footsteps coming down the hallway from both sides. They turned quickly to face the upcoming people.

"Alfred!" Matthew yelled happily. Alfred looked up and smiled at the sight of his younger brother. "Hey Mattie!" He exclaimed. Lieutenant Gilbert and General Ludwig came running behind Alfred from the right side and Kiku and Yao came running in from the left. "I see the rest of you are here. I'm guessing you felt that too~Aru." Yao said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Ja. West, Al, and the awesome me felt it while we were working on tracking "them" down." Gilbert said placing his hands on his hips. Ludwig took of his hat and ran a gloved hand through his blond hair. "Today is going to be a long day for us." He sighed.

All of a sudden they heard the doors' locks click open. They turned around and faced the now opening doors in surprise. Lili held onto Bella's dress tightly as she watched. Alfred and Matthew stood next to each other just like Gilbert and Ludwig. Kiku and Yao watched in shock alongside the group. The doors creaked open as the others looked harder to see.

That's when they saw them. Him. There he was standing there alongside the queen. Iceland stepped out along side Michelle; Kugelmugel nestled in his arms sleeping soundly.

"Prince Emil!" Bella cried. Lili smiled brightly as the others stared in shock. "He's actually back. The prince is actually back." Gilbert breathed. Ludwig stared in wonder. Iceland gave them a placid smile. Matthew and Alfred smiled brightly at the prince. "Welcome back your highness." Alfred said bowing down. The others seeing Alfred's display followed suit. "We've missed you Prince." They all said in unison. Michele smiled and bowed down as well. "Welcome back, Prince Emil."

Iceland smiled at them. "Stand up. You know how much I don't like formalities." They obeyed and immediately stood up. Iceland turned to Bella, and Lili. "Could you please take Bernard to his room please? He needs his rest." Bella and Lili nodded. Iceland handed Kugelmugel to Bella and watched as they walked away. He turned to face Yao, and Kiku. "You may return to whatever you were doing before." Yao and Kiku gave a slight nod before running off. Iceland then turned to face Gilbert, Ludwig, Alfred, and Matthew. "I'm giving you the day off. Go ahead and do whatever you please." You didn't need to tell Gilbert twice. He grabbed Ludwig's hand and ran off. "Danke eure durchlaucht!*" He called out as he ran off, Ludwig fumbling to keep up. Alfred and Matthew smiled at each other and folowed suit. "Thank you Prince Emil!" They were happy to be able to spend some time together.

Emil watched as they dissapeared before turning to face Michelle. "They're here aren't they. My family. Nor, Dan, Sve." He said claimed. Michelle nodded and met his gaze. "Yes they are." Iceland simply gave a short nod. "I thought as much." Michelle stared at him in curiosity. Was he happy about it? "What do you propose we do about it?" She tested. Iceland closed his eyes momentarily before reopening them and looking at Michelle. "I'd like to meet them if you don't mind." Michelle grited her teeth. No she was not fine with that request. She knew that if Iceland met with his family he would leave with them along with Kugelmugel. She wouldn't allow that to happen. She would do everything in her power to make sure that he would never meet his family and that he would never leave her again.

She smiled brightly. "I think thats a wonderful idea! I can't wait to finally be able to meet your family!" Enthusiasm filled her voice. But it was all a lie. She had no intention of ever wanting to meet his family. She wished them dead. _**(Seychelles is being totally OOC) **_ Iceland laughed lightly. "They can be annoying at some times but you'll love them Michelle. I promise you!" Michelle played along and laughed. "I'm sure I will Emil, I'm sure I will."

**(Le time skip) **

Kugel opened his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms high above his head. He looked around with weary eyes. "Ah! You're awake Kugelmugel or should I say Bernard." Michelle smiled. Kugelmugel stared at her. "H-how did you find out?" He stuttered. Michelle giggled slightly. "Emil told me that was your real name. To be honest I like it much better than your other name." He blushed. "T-thank you." He looked around again. Michelle sighed. "I bet you're probably looking for Emil aren't you?" Kugelmugel nodded. He wished to see his brotherly figure whom he hadn't seen awake for so long. "I'm sorry but he's a bit busy right now. He really wanted to be with you when you woke up but he had alot of work to do." Michelle explained. Kugelmugel nodded his head in understanding. He was sad that he couldn't see his brother. Instead of showing that he smiled. "It's alright. I understand." Michelle smiled at the young nation. "Oh I'm so happy you're not upset. Anyways I wanted to tell you about something. An offer you might say. You see, now that Iceland is awake and you're here we can all be one big happy family. You can see Emil everyday for the rest of your life and never have to worry about losing him ever again. We can live together forever and we can always be happy. You belong here with us Bernard. With Emil and I. You can live here in the comfort of the palace everyday. You won't be hurt by anyone and I personally guarentee that you will be happy." Kugelmugel stared at her. It was quite the offer and it tempted him so much. Living with Iceland and Michelle forever as a family. Never having to worry about being abandoned or losing his brother.

Michelle watched him. She was nervous about how he would reply. He was a key component in her plan. Her plan to keep Iceland and him with her. If he said yes then Iceland would stay as well. She held her hand out to him. "So, Bernard. What will your answer be?" Kugelmugel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He grabbed her hand and opened his eyes. "Yes."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**So here is the long anticipated chapter. I've got everything set up and ready to be written in my mind. I'm sorry if it's short. Anyways please R&R cause it makes me very happy to see what people think of it.**

***Danke ****eure durchlaucht – Thank you your highness – German**

**P.S. I promise next chapter will be longer. I swear. I give you an Franadian's promise. Oh and Franadain is my term that I use for French-Canadian's. Legitimetly I'm ¼ French and ¼ Canadian, ¼ Spanish, and 1/8 Russian, and 1/8 Scandnavian. But I'm a FULL FLEDGED AMERICAN CITIZEN! BORN AND RASIED!**


End file.
